Fran Brill
(b Sep 30th 1946) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street Prairie Dawn (1971-2014) Zoe (1993-2014) and others *I Love Liberty'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Cosby Show'' ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Pink Frackle, Patina, and Tomato *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Dog City'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *''Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Peter and the Wolf: *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! *We Are Family: Zoe'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''The West Wing'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''Sesame Beginnings'' *''Elmo's Potty Time'' *''Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments'' *''Panwapa'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Count on Sports'' *''Love the Earth!'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *''When Families Grieve'' *''The Cookie Thief'', '' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2009 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2010 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2011 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2012 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Love the Earth!.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2003 sesame street part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The West Wing part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4077.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3857 part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3857 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4424.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 17.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Gospel Alphabet.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Do De Rubber Duck.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3786 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street c is for cookie remake.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3789 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3789 part 2.png '' Category:Muppeteers